


Help

by MeganMoonlight



Category: DCU, Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Powers, M/M, Sad Barry Allen, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 22:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/pseuds/MeganMoonlight
Summary: Barry loses his superpowers, and Winn comforts him.





	Help

"Are you okay?"

Barry turned his head to look at Winn, who was holding two cups of what Barry guessed was warm tea.

He was far from okay, really, and he couldn’t stop blaming himself for what had happened. Winn didn't have to know that, though. 

"I'm fine," he said instead, but it was obvious the other man didn't believe that.

"It's going to be alright, you know. We’ll find a way to contact Cisco and everyone else," Winn sat down next to Barry and handed him one cup before leaning against him, so that their shoulders were touching. "I bet they're fine."

Barry sighed quietly, looking at his cup. "They have to be.”

"And your powers? Did you figure out why they're gone?"

"It could be somehow connected to the explosion or to what had caused it, I guess. It’s difficult to say. Maybe if I knew what Cisco’s computer had managed to record right before I got here..." 

When Barry fell silent Winn wrapped one arm around his waist and pressed a gentle kiss to Barry's bare shoulder.

"We'll fix this."

It was difficult not to worry, but feeling Winn’s arms around him never failed to reassure Barry.

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for a prompt: _"the flash, barry/any male, loss of superpowers"_ ([*HERE*](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/676840.html?thread=89694696#t89694696)).
> 
> Thanks for beta to **[lil-1337](http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/)**


End file.
